Arena Abilities
''Overview'' Arena abilities are special skills that can be unleashed to great effect in the Arena. There are three types of abilities: Attribute Attacks, Resistances, and Special Maneuvers, each of which has a separate chance of being triggered. Increasing job level will increase the chances of arena abilities activating. Only one of multiple abilities of the same ability type will ever activate at once and up to one ability of each ability type can activate at once. In order to have 3 abilities activate at once, one ability must be an Attribute Attack, one a Resistance, and the other a Special Maneuver. Only the primary arena ability that comes with a card will increase in level as the card's job level increases. Normal and Bronze jobs' arena abilities increase in level for every 10 job levels, meaning that the ability can gain up to 3 levels. Silver, Gold, and Ultimate jobs' arena abilities increase in level for every 5 job levels, meaning that the ability can gain up to 6 levels. ''Move Ability'' Move Ability will move arena abilities to a card with more than 1 ability slot (rarity bronze or greater), consuming the material card. The primary arena ability that comes with a card cannot be replaced. The abilities to move to the base card can be selected from the abilities of both the base and material cards. ''Attribute Attacks'' Attribute attack abilities deal increased damage of a certain attribute. ''Weapon Attack Use on Magic types. Fire Weapon Attack Use on Thunder / Magic types. Ice Weapon Attack Use on Fire / Magic types. Thunder Weapon Attack Use on Ice / Magic types. Holy Weapon Attack Use on Magic types except Dark / Holy. Dark Weapon Attack Use on Magic types. Petrify Weapon Attack Trigger to inflict major damage. Sudden Death Weapon Attack Trigger for a fatal strike. Magic Attack Use on Bare Hand types. Fire Magic Use on Fire / Bare Hand types. Ice Magic Use on Fire / Bare Hand types. Thunder Magic Use on Ice / Bare Hand types. Holy Magic Use on Dark / Bare Hand types. Dark Magic Use on Holy / Bare Hand types. Petrify Magic Trigger to inflict major damage. Sudden Death Magic Trigger for a fatal strike. Bare Hand Attack Use on Armed types. Bare Hand Fire Attack Use on Thunder / Armed types. Bare Hand Ice Attack Use on Fire / Armed types. Bare Hand Thunder Attack Use on Ice / Armed types. Bare Hand Holy Attack Use on Dark / Armed types. Bare Hand Dark Attack Use on Armed types, except Holy. Bare Hand Sudden Death Attack Trigger for a fatal strike. ''Resistances Resistance abilities reduce vulnerability to attacks of a certain type and/or attribute. ''Resist Weapon Resist Weapon % Up. Resist Magic Resist Magic % Up. Resist Holy Magic Resist Holy Magic % Up. Resist Dark Magic Resist Dark Magic % Up. Resist Bare Hand Resist Bare Hand % Up. Resist Fire Resist Fire % Up. Resist Thunder Resist Thunder % Up. Resist Holy Resist Holy % Up. Resist Dark Resist Dark % Up. Resist Holy / Dark Resist Holy / Dark % Up. Resist Petrify Resist Petrify % Up. ''Special Maneuvers Special maneuver abilities increase Attack, Defense or both. ''Attack Attack % Up. Attack + Defense'' Attack + Defense % Up.